


Alternate Ending

by JammyJamFan



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammyJamFan/pseuds/JammyJamFan
Summary: Alternative ending to "Pile-up" Possibly what happens when Maura opens the door. If you read pile-up & you like it the way it is then don't read this. Separate story so you get the choice...your imagination or mine. If you haven't read "Pile-up"...read that first or you'll spoil the ending for yourself.





	Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I never posted this here....I wrote it at the end of last year. Hope you enjoy.

It started right where it all began. And it began where it started.

And like any really good story you can flip from the end...the last page...the last word, without a missed beat, back to the first word on the first page, and you carry on reading like the story never ended and the words flow on indefinitely.

* * *

And Maura opens the door.

A weary smile on her face which for a moment flickers in thought and confusion, but then brightens at the sight of her best friend standing on her doorstep. And the smile grows further as Jane's smile greets her, constant and unwavering.

"Hey Maur." Jane says sweetly not letting her turmoil of internal feelings betray her. She desperately wants to envelop Maura in a hug and never let her go...never loose her again.

"Jane. I'm so glad you're here." Maura says genuinely and with relief.

"You are?" Janes smile drops as surprise takes over.

"Yes." Maura laughs softly and it hits Jane's heart like waves of peace.

Jane pulls herself together before she can fall apart opting for a serious casual response that holds more meaning than she could openly admit, "Not as glad as I am."

Maura steps back and opens the door wide, "Would you like to come in?"

And Jane falters again for a moment, the reality stabbing, stopping her slowing growing heart mid beat, "But...you have company..."

It's not a question even though it should have been. The momentary pause is long and tense, lasting only a few milliseconds. Maura frowns and turns looking over her shoulder. She can't see him, or hear him, and she isn't entirely sure how Jane even knew someone was inside.

"I...I have someone here...yes. But he can leave."

Jane blinks in surprise, previous realities dissipating like smoke, her heart continues to beat and grow at the realisation that Maura was putting her first, for whatever reason, it didn't matter, not really.

Jane can't help the smile that returns and Maura can't help her own.

"Maur, can I ask you for something?"

"Of course you can Jane."

"Can I...take you out on a date...I...because I think I might have fallen for you...I mean...I'm pretty sure I already have. And I would really like to date you."

Maura's eyebrows almost reach her hairline and her mouth drops open a little and it takes a few moments before she can speak, "Date me."

Jane nods trying to hold her smile in place and look sincere while keeping her mouth shut before she rambles off all the reasons why Maura should agree.

"You want to...date me?"

Jane nods again a little less vigorously her brow beginning to crinkle, "Yes Maura...but I think you might have missed the bit in the middle."

Maura's eyes search Jane's for a long moment, "How's Wednesday night?"

"I...Wednesday?"

"Yes. A charity ball. Would you like to take me?" Maura smiles, "Unless you have other plans...which its ok if you do. Tony keeps asking me to go with him and-"

"NO" Jane yells causing Maura to jump, "Sorry, what I mean is...I'd love to take you, Wednesday is perfect."

They smile at each other and their pupils stay gently fixed on each other.

"But..." Jane says licking her lips almost tasting her own fear, "Are you really sure Maura? Will your Mother be alright with the idea?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea. And everyone else will just have to deal."

"Deal with it, Maur. It's, just have to deal with it."

"Yes that. Oh...But what about your conference Jane?"

"I'm not going. I'm staying right here...with you."

Maura smiles and steps forward to embrace Jane in a tight hug. Jane melts into her arms and allows herself to believe it's real and accept it. She breathes in Maura's scent and pulls her close grateful not only for a second chance but for the warmth inside she's never felt before.

"I'm glad," Maura whispers into Jane's hair, "Stay."

"Ok. Do you want me to get rid of your...company?" Jane asks as she notices movement over Maura's shoulder in the hall.

"He's harmless. I'll ask him to go."

Jane's bites her tongue so she doesn't say what she really knows.

"Will you come in now Jane?"

Jane laughs and nods pulling away from Maura, "I suppose."

Maura turns towards her lounge but not before letting her hand slip into Jane's and squeezing tightly.

Maura only lets go of Jane's hand as she politely steps towards Tony. Jane crosses her arms and gives him a serious menacing look.

"Tony. Thank you for your company, however I will not be attending the charity ball with you. I would appreciate if you could leave now."

Tony looks surprised at first, he looks between Maura and Jane, his expression begins to morph into something akin to anger. But when he sees the way Jane's glare stays fixed on him and the glimmer of metal at her waistline, he puts his hands up in surrender, "Fine. I'll call you Maura." He says almost as a whisper without emotion as he passes her and picks up his coat. He passes Jane leaving a obvious gap between them but he can still hear Jane's parting words under her breath, loud enough for him but not Maura to hear.

"No you won't. Not unless you want me to rip your tongue out of your mouth you piece of scum."

He doesn't turn, he doesn't look back, and he doesn't call. Ever.

And Jane thinks back to how she left Maura last time...just left her, ran off and left her with a man who had bad intentions and feels the lump of regret form in her throat. Who knows what would have happened if she never showed up that night. Or ran off that night, or hadn't been in the crash. If she hadn't had Frost intervene. Who knows what Tony might have done...or when.

As the door closes behind Tony, Maura slips her hand into Jane's and tugs her so they are facing. Jane can't help but smile softly in relief and happiness.

"You look different Jane."

"I've had a really crazy week."

"The Cofter case?"

"Nuh. Actually...I survived a massive car crash, was saved by a guardian angel, faded into nothing, and ended up back where I started...right here. Thankfully before anything bad could happen."

Maura raises an eyebrow, "Metaphorically?"

Jane shakes her head and laughs, "It's in the past...I think. It doesn't matter because I'm here now. And I promise to never get mad at you again."

Maura gives Jane a puzzled look, "You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Jane."

Jane laughs heartily, maybe she will get mad and yell, but hopefully only if she has a decent reason, a real reason.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

Jane looks up and smiles, her eyes suddenly wetter than she should like, only hiding her feelings seems so trivial now, "You have no idea how alright I am Maur. And I am so so happy to be here. Right here, right now, with you."

Maura steps closer, "Then...stay."

Tony does make a call, to his lawyer, who manages to get his sentence reduced from 10 years to 8 years without parole.

Jane took Maura to the charity ball. They both looked stunning. Maura couldn't take her eyes off Jane. Jane couldn't take her dark glare off all the males in the room that were staring at Maura. Other than the unwanted attention, it was a wonderful night of slow dancing, drinks, and those looks they always shared...but much much longer...and very deliberate. The night was completed by sitting on the rooftop together and watching the stars in a gentle embrace.

Jane took Maura out on four official dates before they had their first kiss.

Maura initiated it. Jane had been talking non-stop about the afterlife and alternate realities and Maura had watched Jane's lips move until she couldn't take it anymore, she just had to sample. And she was glad she did.

Their second kiss was the next day. And by the following day they lost count of what number they were up too. Any excuse for an intimate peck or stolen moment.

Jane did try to tell Maura her story, of the week she lived twice, but whenever she touched on a topic, fact or fiction, of her being in harms way, Maura would ask her to stop, it was too much, so it was never a complete retelling.

Jane did eventually move into Maura's and intentionally had her power cut. After Korsak retired and Frankie had proven himself, he did get partnered with Jane.

Maura met her own guardian angel a few months later, but she didn't know it. She was stopped and asked for directions which delayed her from being in a shooting later that afternoon.

And Jane never saw Frost again...she thought she sensed him once or twice, but she never drove in a storm again either.

Jane and Maura did fight...on occasion. But Jane never ran off again no matter how much she wanted too...and they always managed worked it out or compromise, and if they couldn't...then Maura won.

"Do you love me Jane?"

"As cliche as it sounds Maura...I would die for you. Truly."

"Im not sure I could go that far."

"Maura, all you have to do is open the door when I knock."

* * *

In loving memory of my grandfather, John Keith Anderson 11/7/1930 ~ 21/8/2018


End file.
